1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for securing a negotiated link communication system at the physical (PHY) level.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE 802.3 auto-negotiation (AN), as described in Clauses 28, 37, 40, and 73, is a set of protocols which permit compatible PHY devices to communicate a preferred state of operation. The AN protocols described in IEEE 802.3 communicate operational information such as speed of operation, full or half duplex mode, master/slave relationship, etc.
While it is possible to protect against unauthorized usage and access at higher layer's (in the OSI reference model), it would be advantageous if AN-capable links could be made secure at the PHY level.